Twilight and Flash - The Caring Love
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: Twilight and Flash are in love. Read their new future on their Empires and how they went.


Chapter 1

Twilight had only gotten back from the human universe.

While they were walking, Twilight bumped into a guard.

Guard: Sorry princess. We gotta stop bumping into each other like this.

Twilight: Who was that? (her cheeks turn insanely red)

Cadance: A new member of the castle guards. Flash Sentry, I think.

Applejack: Somepony has got a crush on somepony.

Twilight gets more embarrased than ever. At this point her cheeks were redder than tomatoes.

Twilight: No! I don't!

They keep on arguing that Twilight has a crush on Flash Sentry.

After a day, Twilight tells Cadance about her feelings.

Cadance: Is everything okay, Twilight?

Twilight: Yes. Everything is fine.

Cadance clearly wasn't buying it.

Cadance: Come on Twilight. You can tell me. I'm the Princess of Love, ain't I?

Twilight sighs in defeat.

Twilight: Fine. It's just Flash Sentry. Ever since yesterday, I couldn't stop imagining about him. I didn't want to tell anypony because, I know Shining Armour doesn't want me to be with colts. Please, Cadance don't tell Shining.

Cadance: Okay, Twilight. I won't. Although you should express your feelings to Flash and ask him on a date to get to know him better.

Twilight: Okay Cadance. I will.

Cadance: Okay. See ya later Twilight.

Twilight: See you later.

Twilight goes to the hall and sees Flash. As she approaches him. Her cheeks get redder and redder.

Twilight: Flash?

Flash: Hey princess. What can, I do for you?

Twilight: Actually, I want to go out with you. (her cheeks get redder)

Flash also gets red at this point.

Flash: How about 7:30 PM?

Twilight: Sounds good.

At 7:30

Twilight has arrived to the restaurant.

Flash: Hi Princess.

Twilight: Please don't be so formal Flash. Call me Twilight.

Flash: Okay Twilight.

As they started talking about their families, somepony started approaching towards them. When they looked. Twilight knew she screwed up.. IT WAS SHINING!

Shining: Twily! Don't you remember what, I told you to not be with a stallion?

Twilight: Please don't hurt Flash. (she knows she has to explain her feelings now..) I love him!

Shining's mouth opens wide like a circle in a split. He just freezes there.

Shining: You love this guard Twily? He is just a guard. You're a Princess!

Twilight: Cadance was a Princess and you were a guard! Is this diffrent?

Shining: No. You are too young for romance Twily. I just can't allow you.

Twilight: You had your family life with Cadance, B.B.B.F.F. It's my turn now.

Shining just can't turn happy from angry. He punches Flash hard in the face. Flash is spitting blood. What will happen next?

It will happen in Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Twilight uses magic instantly to knock down Shining Armour. Since Twilight has a lot of common knowledge in magic than Shining, she defeats him easily.

Flash was spitting blood hardly. There were marks of hoof armour in his face.

Twilight rushed him to the hospital.

Twilight: Is he going to be okay?

Doctor: He is losing blood from the face, but I will set some bandages and he should heal.

Twilight and Flash: Thank you.

Doctor: At your service Princess.

After 2 days, Flash starts to heal. As he wants to fly with Twilight.

Shining Armour is still being watched everywhere by the guards Cadance ordered.

Shining: Cadance, my love. Please stop this following nonsence on me.

Cadance: NEVER! (uses the royal canterlot voice) I have already informed Velvet and Nightlight are on their way. With a good lesson ready for you because of your incident with Flash.

Shining gets scared more.

Flash and Twilight are flying upon Cloudsdale. Then greeted by Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Twi. Looks like you and your love is in Cloudsdale watching stars.

Flash and Twilight get so reddened. They can't say anything. They just fly away.

Rainbow Dash shouts: Okay! You two love birds can watch somewhere else then.

What will Twilight and Flash do?

Continue reading and see in Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Twilight and Flash are watching stars in silence when Twilight breaks the silence.

Twilight: Flash. I want to tell you something.

Flash: What is it Twilight?

Twilight was getting red.

She just said: I love you Flash.

Flash: I love you Twilight. You are the mare of my dreams.

Twilight: You are the stallion of my dreams.

The two get so red. But they close their eyes and kiss on the lips.

Twilight: Ever since, I bumped to you Flash. I could just not stand without thinking about you. It is just Shining who I got scared of.

Meanwhile, Shining and Twilight's parents arrive to teach Shining a lesson.

Shining: Uh oh.

Velvet: We're here!

Nightlight: What did you call us for?

Cadance: So, Shining has been too overprotective and interfering with Twilight's personal life.

Nightlight and Velvet just freeze there giving Shining the worst look of his dreams.

Cadance: And he can't know that he is married to the Princess of Love.

Uh oh. Shining is now in trouble. What will happen to him? Continue reading in Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Velvet: So you think you can ruin lives. And you don't actually know what your wife is from what I have heard.

Nightlight: Shining, did we raise you into an interfering pony like this?

They start punching Shining.

Back with our lovebirds.

Twilight: Flash, I'm returning to Ponyville tommorrow. I don't know how I will contact you.

Flash has a plan. He lies to Twilight so he can make a surprise for her.

Flash: I dunno either.

The next day, Twilight returns to Ponyville and sits on her bed, crying.

The Mane 5 came into the room, worried.

Applejack: Everything, okay Twi?

Twilight does not answer. Spike comes.

Spike: Come on Twilight. You can tell us. We are your friends.

Twilight: I'm in love with Flash Sentry! And he is at the Crystal Empire.

Rarity: Pull yourself together darling. I'm sure you will meet again.

Twilight: Shining has probably pulled him apart to a million pieces. I can't stand without Flash. I can't stop remembering him. I need Flash!

I wanted to take an author note here. Fluttershy has a coltfriend in the timeline I have accorded this story to. It is the same. I will make a separate story of Fluttershy's Love.

Fluttershy: I'm sure he will visit.

Twilight: Easy for you to say Fluttershy. You have your coltfriend, Hesh Blackout. What will, I do without mine. Your coltfriend lives in Ponyville while mine is at the Crystal Empire.

Rainbow Dash: Please don't be like this. You were two lovebirds when, I saw you on Cloudsdale. You two are always gonna be together.

Meanwhile with Cadance and Flash.

Find out what they talk about in Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Flash: Princess. I have a love now. She lives in Ponyville and here, I am with Crystal Empire guard duties.

Cadance: I understand you. You must live in Ponyville. If, I know Twilight. She is probably crying for you. You need your love to not be broken.

Flash: I'm honored Princess.

Flash is now on the train, coming to his love.

Applejack whispers with the Mane 5 and Spike: I got news. Flash is coming here to surprise Twi. Prepare yourselves.

Flash arrives.

Applejack: Alright, everypony ready.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Come here quick. This is a surprise of your life!

Twilight comes and then Pinkie starts shouting.

Pinkie: TWILIGHT! YOUR LOVE IS HERE! HE CAME TO LIVE HERE FOR YOU!

Twilight: Flash, you did this... for.. me?

Flash: I saw a dream. Of us. We were seperated. And could not be together. You always cried. I knew you needed me. So, I asked Cadance. If it weren't for her. I wouldn't be here.

Twilight and Flash kiss on the lips for a whole minute. There is only silence. Suddenly, Rainbow does her Sonic Rainboom!

Everyone was so happy. Twilight and Flash's parents started crying.

Their parents had already met by now.

Flash and Twilight both said to each other: I'm in love with you.

Everyone started falling down tears. Flash was no longer a guard. He was a regular pegagus who had free life with no duties.

What will their future will be like?

Continue reading the series in Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been 3 months since Twilight and Flash fell in love. They are really engaged into each other. They had over 20 dates.

Although Shining was freed. So, now. Shining was of course gonna interfere with their life.

Shining took a secret underground ride that he ordered of building to get to Ponyville. He went inside the new Mane 6 castle.

Twilight and Flash were eating cake, drinking milk , kissing, talking. They had true love for each other now. Shining watched them carefully until...

Spike was whistling and carrying books. He knew a shortcut through the curtains. Shining is behind the curtains aswell. He is screwed.

Spike sees Shining watching the two lovebirds.

Spike: (whistling) Whoa. Who are y- Wait a second. You are Shining and are spying on the lovebirds and here is their assistant. About to report you.

Shining: Spike! Wait!

Spike ran as fast as he could to them.

Spike: Flash, Twilight. (heavily breathing) Shining.. is.. spying.. on.. you..

Twilight: SHIIIIINIIIINGGG!

Shining: Okay! Fine! You caught me! Come to your B.B.B.F.F, Twily.

Author's Note: B.L.S.F.F means Best Little Sister Friends Forever

Twilight: I'll stop being your B.L.S.F.F if you keep spying on our love. We have true love for each other now.

Shining came walking towards Flash. Twilight used her magic to create a shield around them. Spike hit Shining with the biggest fire burp in history.

Shining was burnt to his failure.

Twilight, Flash and Spike: Get out!

What will Shining Armour do to get them apart?

Continue the series in Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shining had to think of another plan. Although Cadance now controlled the guards as well. Shining was left a regular Prince.

He searched around for the Mane 5. Fluttershy and her coltfriend, Hesh.

All of Mane 4 was with Rarity. Rarity was designing a dress for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. It's beatiful. Thank you, so much.

Rarity: Absolutely no problem, darling. Now, off you move on. We will prepare your wedding.

Fluttershy: See you at the wedding, friends.

Shining: Even Fluttershy is getting married?

My god. Maybe, I should let Twilight and Flash be together.

What will Fluttershy's marriage be like?

Continue the series on Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hesh: I need to meet up with Fluttershy. She must be waiting for me.

Fluttershy: I need to meet up with Hesh. Oooh, I could've been late. I gotta go.

They were walking and all of a sudden, they saw themselves kissing on the lips. They closed their eyes and stood for a while.

Twilight and Flash went to the ceremony where they met up with the Mane 4. Fluttershy was getting ready with Hesh.

Twilight: This will be great as, I hoped and wished for Fluttershy.

Flash: They will be a happy couple.

Twilight: We will be in the future as well.

Flash: I know we will.

The wedding starts.

Cadance: Today we are gathered here for the union of Fluttershy and Hesh Blackout. Fluttershy, do you take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Fluttershy: I do.

Cadance: Hesh, do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Hesh: I do.

Cadance: Then by the power vested in me, I may pronounce you mare and colt. May we have the rings please?

Spike holds the rings while Cadance uses her magic to put one around Fluttershy's neck and another one around Hesh's neck.

Cadance: You may now kiss the bride.

The married couple kiss for a while. After that. They leave for honeymoon.

How will their life go on now?

Continue the series on Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been 8 months since Fluttershy and Hesh married.

Though, Hesh has noticed a strange new thing happening with her wife.

She sometimes had pain in her back and could not remember things very well. Even started to forget what she knew because of the pain.

Hesh became worried and brought Fluttershy to the hospital.

Hesh stood outside worried.

After half an hour.

Hesh was waiting so worried outside.

Fluttershy came out.

Hesh asked what was wrong with her.

Fluttershy: First of all, do not be worried. I'm not ill. But. I'm.. pregnant, Hesh.

Hesh became so amazed that they were gonna be parents.

They told the Mane 5, Starlight and Flash. Starlight was now also their friend. Alongside with Flurry Heart still being only 15 days old.

Shining Armour was now happy because of Flash and Twilight being in love. Shining saw true love spark in their eyes. They now chat together.

When they recieved the news, they got super happy for Fluttershy. One time their friend now growing a family of her own.

Starlight and Sunburst also started getting engaged into each other.

Rainbow Dash also fell in love with Soarin.

It was Twilight and Flash who were still not married after over a year of dating.

Flash was planning to propose to Twilight. So he planned a schedule. Flash bought the best pegasus pony clothes in Equestria. And Twilight got a dress from Rarity. It had many diamonds on it. Flash's clothes had Sapphire Crystals, going with his mane.

Twilight combed her mane into the best model possible. They went on. Flash has got an emerald ring for Twilight.

What will happen in Flash's proposal?

Continue the series in Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Flash and Twilight arrived at a beatiful Canterlot café.

Twilight and Flash said their names to each other.

They ate, chatted, and Flash knew he had to propose to her.

Flash: Twilight, you have been the mare of my dreams ever since, I first saw you. I always dreamt of you. I could never forget you. You had my back when, I failed. I had your back. We have true love.

Flash: Will you marry me, my Twilight?

Twilight: I will marry you, my Flash.

They had prepared their plans.

Rarity made all the dresses and clothes.

It was the day. Fluttershy made music with animals thanks to the help of Hesh. He was a really kind pony.

Cadance: Ponies of Equestria. Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the royal union of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Lieutenant Flash Sentry. Their love never broke. They always stood by their sides. They never left each other. True love has ignited inside these two ponies. Flash Sentry, do you take Celestia's most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle as your lawfully wedded wife?

Flash: I do.

Cadance: Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Do you take Lieutenant of the guards, Flash Sentry as your lawfully wedded husband?

Twilight: I do.

Cadance: By the power vested in me, I may now pronounce you mare and colt. May we have the rings please?

Shining and Spike came. They both held one ring.

Shining: Flash. You two have been the best lovebirds, I have seen in my life. I hope you a wonderful future. I hope Flurry and her cousins will be able to negotiate between themselves. You loved each others more than anything. There is more love in you than us. Now you will hold your hooves together. To the end.

Cadance took the ring Spike held and put it on Twilight's horn. She hung the other around Flash's neck.

They moved to where the celebrating people were standing. The couple went in a long kiss. Rainbow Dash, sonic rainboomed and then Soarin started throwing flowers from the sky.

The couple went for honeymoon.

Mane 5, Starlight, Spike: Have your best life Flashlight Sparktry!

Celestia came: Twilight. You accomplished what your life led you to. I can't be prouder of you. All your children recieve me and my sister's best wishes of all.

Luna: Twilight. I can look forward to your future and will do my best to make it good for you. You shall have my best wishes for the nicest future.

Continue the series in Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been 3 months since Twilight and Flash had their royal union.

Meanwhile on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy could not speak. She made a little hoof pointing to Angel who then ran off to Hesh and brung him by Fluttershy's bedside.

Angel explained to Hesh in rabbit language that the foal was coming. Fluttershy had taught Hesh rabbit language. He immediately rushed her to the hospital. The surgery process started.

Hesh called the Mane 7 (Flash is also a part of Magic now) Starlight, Sunburst , all of the royal family.

They rushed to the hospital. Waiting nervously. Fluttershy was still holding Hesh's hoof. Hesh kissed Fluttershy which brought her strength. The surgery was a success. They heard the crying sound of a foal.

It was a little yellowish and whiteish pegasus colt.

Starlight and Sunburst also had married. They are Prince and Princess of the Sunlight Empire.

Twilight also was suffering of stomach pain now. Signs pointed that she got pregnant. Flash and Twilight started ruling their Kingdom. Lightning Empire.

Author Note: Three royals have their own empires seem strange doesn't it? I'm trying to twist it.

Fluttershy and Hesh are happy with their filly "Auro" they live in the Sunlight Empire.

Twilight had made Starlight, a princess when she heroicly defeated the evil changelings with no magic.

Author's Note: This story has been twisted in actions after s6e26. No season 7 continuation.

But Flash noticed a change in her wife which usually doesn't happen with pregnants. She didn't want to eat. Because she was embarrassed of her parents living in their Empire and staying at the castle. Although Flash feeds Twilight. Will she survive?

Continue the series in Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been 6 months since the foal was inside Twilight. One time. She screamed so loud and broke her window. Flash rushed her. The doctor said that the birth process had already started and they were late so they put her in immediate surgery.

Luckily both the foal and Twilight survived.

Although Twilight was losing blood very quick.

Flash: Twilight please hang on. I need you.

Don't leave us. Your friends. Spike. Your citizens.

The doctor insert 3 morphines into Twilight.

Miraculously. Twilight survives with no bodypart loss. Flash gave her his blood.

The foal comes out. Sleeping. It was a mare. It was orange with Twilight's mane. It was an alicorn.

They kissed. The doctor said Twilight can go home in 5 days. Flash thanked him.

While these lovebirds had their foal. Guess who was next.

Starlight and Sunburst were married for 2 months. Starlight showed signs of pregnancy and was confirmed pregnant. They prepared the royal room for the foal. The royals commoned their things in the room.

Continue in Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At the Crystal Empire, Shining and Cadance felt desperate. No smiling on their faces. Reluctantly, Crystal ponies are leaving the place and moving to the new Empires.

The Empires told that the Crystal ponies belong to the Crystal Empire. The sun ponies belong to the Sunlight Empire. The lightning ponies belong to the Lightning Enpire. Everypony went to their own places.

After 5 months. Starlight gave birth in final. It was a yellow colt unicorn. They were delighted by his eyes. Honour spread on the new empires by the royal births.

Flash made the best hospital. Spaceman was the co-manager. Flash was the manager but he could not stay there all day and night. Spaceman is an earth-pony later alicorn to heal with magic and fly inside the hospital.

The proud empires stood in. What is next for them.

Chapter 14

All the royal fillies have grown up after 2 years. They play together as their parents get to remember their childhood days.

Things are not going to go well with the lightning empire.

The magic sourcer of the Lightning Empire had just died. Without the sourcer unicorn pony. The empire will go in an ocasion of uncontrollable lightning. That was the only magic sourcer. Just like the Crystal Heart. They needed something to protect the empire. They needed the Lightning Orb.

Twilight was tracing the source of how the sourcer died. She learned that the sourcer was killed by Comet Tail. The pony Twilight early had a crush on in her unicorn days. Comet cheated on Twilight. He wants revenge from Twilight now.

The guards searched for Comet. He was hiding in an old cottage at Canterlot. Comet was prepared. He raised his men on the guards by surprise. Comet prisoned Twilight and Flash.

Continue in Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Comet: Well you really love yourselves.

Flash: You know we won't tell you any secrets.

To defeat Comet, Twilight and Flash needed use the power of their love. Twilight used her magic and threw Comet off. She freed herself and Flash. Then they became together. Suddenly, they lifted up. They sparked and destroyed Comet. Their love could never be broken.

Comet was thrown into the dungeons of the Lightning Empire with no pony magic.

The cage with Comet's spell containing the Lightning Orb opened. They put it in place and lightning ponies ran it up with their pride.

Cadance and Shining paid a visit to The Lightning Empire.

Twilight: Hi Cadance. Hi B.B.B.F.F.

Shining: I always doubted Flash, sister. Your love with him ended up stronger than me to destroy a villain network and not allow it to come back. You are one hero of a kind. I cannot see enough. You are Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. You loved each other ever since.

Velvet and Nightlight come.

Velvet: Twilight, you have accomplished what you needed to.

Nightlight: You never gave up in magic or friends. You grew up to what you are today.

Cadance: Flash, The Prince of Lightning.

Flash: Our love.

Twilight: Can't be broken.

Shining, Cadance, Nightlight, Velvet: We will never forget you!

They lived as a family happily since. They gained a second colt filly. Our little filly Princess is 5. Rainbow Dash and Soarin married.

The re-union of old Empires brung peace and stability in the region, Equestria!

My next stories will be coming soon.


End file.
